


savior

by chadsuke



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: somehow, someway, he will save her.





	savior

_"I wish there was a word / that meant goodbye”_

It was easier when he didn’t know her. When she was just a mention in the text of history, a sad death in the legacy of Superman, someone for him to file away as just another figure in the past to remember.

“Our technology could save her,” he hisses.

“We can’t.” His longtime partner is firm, his longtime lab partner and friend and confidant and one of the few who matter, stands firm.

“We could leave history exactly the same! No one would know! We could  _save_ her!”

“We. Can’t. You know we can’t.” There’s a hand on his shoulder, gentle and reassuring, but he brushes it off. It doesn’t matter how much logic the other possesses, or how many wild leaps of logic and hope he is taking in this process.

“We  _could_ ,” he insists, but the conversation ends there.

He never thought it would be different.

_“for someone who / was already gone”_

* * *

 

_“I remember the pain / not of losing you”_

She pretends to be sleeping when his breathing shifts into wakening, when his arms tighten around her. He kisses the back of her neck, and she keeps her eyes closed, doesn’t shift her breathing.

“I’ll save you,” he whispers, a vehement promise, and she lets out a small exhale, the small sigh of a dreamer. He presses his lips to her skin once more. She can feel the tears hanging on his lashes. “I won’t let it happen, I won’t.”

He falls back asleep with choked breathing, leaving her with a damp neck and arms clasped around her midsection. She opens her eyes, swallows down a lump in her throat, and prays for peace.

_“but of having you at all”_

 


End file.
